Mensajes en clases de pociones
by Fallen Dreamers
Summary: El trío pasa papelitos en la clase de pociones, pero Snape los descubre y se arma una............ r/r porfis sus reviews!!!!!!!


Mensajes en Clases de Pociones  
  
  
  
En clase de Pociones:  
  
  
  
Ron:(hablando bajito): Harry, Harry toma [Ron le pasa a Harry un papelito por debajo del banco el papel decía]  
  
Harry:  
  
Tengo un graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan problema, la verdad es q creo q me está atrayendo un poco Malfoy!  
  
Q hago Harry q hago? Esto no puede pasarme a mi, simplemente no puede. Es un Malfoy!!!!!  
  
P.D.:Muéstrale esto a Mione  
  
Harry:"No lo puedo creer, ¿Cómo a Ron le podría gustar Malfoy? Yo ya superé mi atracción física por el en mi sexto año.  
  
[Harry le paso la nota a Hermione la cual la abrió y leyó lentamente]  
  
Mione:"Jajajajajajajaja, los amigos que tengo, cada uno pasa por lo mismo, Primero a mi me gustó en el quinto año.  
  
Segundo a Harry en sexto  
  
Tercero a Ron le gustó ahora!!  
  
"Weno lo mejor será responderle".  
  
[Mione al igual que Harry se puso a escribir una respuesta para Ron]  
  
Mione(por lo bajo):Psst...Ron toma esto  
  
[Mione le entrega el mesajito a Ron]  
  
Ron: "Haber si estos pueden ayudarme":  
  
Ron:  
  
Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja....lamento reírme pero es realmente gracioso q a ti te guste Malfoy jojojojo,  
  
Bueno quizá no sea tan raro pues a Harry y mi nos gustó anteriormente, yo creo q solo estás pasando por una etapa jijijiji así  
  
q no te preocupes. __Mione__  
  
  
  
[ Harry que ya había terminado de escribir su contestación y se la pasó a Ron cuando a mismo tiempo tomaba la contestación de Mione para leerla]  
  
Ron:"A ver si Harry me ayuda más q la sabelotodo"  
  
Ron:  
  
Jajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajajajaj...lo siento...Jo tío nunca pensé que tu fueras el típico tío-bueno-gay...no  
  
es q me moleste pues a mi también me gusto Malfoy pero Jo tío nunca lo pensé de ti, weno yo creo q es solo una  
  
etapa como con Mio y yo así q no te pongas nervioso y si te llegara a gustar alguien de tu mismo sexo mira a  
  
Seamus q tiene un muy lindo trasero, no pienses mal es q yo el año pasado estuve pensando y empecé a tener  
  
gustos por hombre(no te pongas nervoso tu no eras uno de los afortunados) pero ahora me gusta una chik y no  
  
no es Cho a esa también ya la superé, me enteré de q era pronsti ¿Puedes creerlo?  
  
Harry  
  
[Ron se sintió aliviado, parece que era solo una etapa (N/A: Iluso) pero algo lo intrigaba, ¡¿Por qué Harry no había gustado de el? Y otra cosa, ¿De quien rayos gustaba Harry ahora?] [Mientras Mione leía la carta que Harry había enviado a Ron y se le hizo una pregunta en la cabeza]  
  
Mione:"¿De quien rayos gusta Harry ahora?" "Se lo preguntaré"  
  
[Mione y Ron escribieron un mesajito para Harry]  
  
  
  
Harry: "¿Y que cosa quieren estos ahora?"  
  
Harry:  
  
Con q gusta de una chik aaaa? Quien es? Debes decírmelo Harry James Potter! Soy tu mejor amiga  
  
Tengo derecho de saber con quien andará mi amigo y darle mi aprobación (ya estoy actuando como una madre)  
  
__Mione__  
  
Harry: "Y quien se cree esta $##/(*[&% que es para que yo le diga...de cualquier forma me da paja(N/A: Paja es como que me da vergüenza decirle o que me da lata, en esta caso es que me da vergüenza, pongo esto porcia alguien no lo sabia) decirle" "Ya ahora lee mejor la otra"  
  
Harry!!:  
  
Como? Jolín tío como q te gusta alguien y no me lo as dicho? Vaya parece q ya no confias en mi?  
  
Weno me vas a tener q decir tío ¿OK? Weno otra cosa porq no te guste yo? ¬¬ me vay a tener q dar una buena  
  
razón.  
  
  
  
Ron.  
  
Harry: "Jolín tío mi amigo quiere saber porque el no me gusto, bueno, ¿Por qué no me gusto? Será mejor que piense en algo.  
  
Ron:  
  
Mira te diré quien me gusta pero tu no le dices a nadie quien ¿OK? Weno agarrate porq me gusta....Mione!!!  
  
la verdad no se como pasó y con respecto a lo otro no se, será porq eres mi mejor amigo.  
  
Harry  
  
P.D.: Q Mione no lea esto.  
  
Ron: "Jajajajajajajaja no lo puedo creer a el tío le gusta Mione!" [En este minuto la mano de Mione estaba a punto de tomar el papel] No no no, nica no lo puedes tomar."  
  
Ron: Lo siento Mione en este hay cosas de hombres, cosas que tu no puedes saber.  
  
Mione(enfadada): No se vale.  
  
[De repente Mione pone cara de espanto y toma un papel en el cual escribe rápidamente y se lo pasa a Ron]  
  
Ron: "Que querrá está tía ahora? Y ¿Por qué tiene cara de terror"  
  
Ron:  
  
Ayuda!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Q hago Ron q hago! Harry tiene su mano en mi pierna Ron dime q hago.....La verdad es q  
  
Harry me gusta un poco pero nunca creí q el me correspondiera(Si es q lo hace, porq talvez sea un pervertido pero no lo creo)  
  
Lo malo es q me siento muy nerviosa y no se q hacer!!Dime algo(mejor dicho escríbeme algo) Pliss!!  
  
__Mione__  
  
Ron: "Vaya chico, nunca creí q Harry fuera tan lanzado!!"  
  
[Mientras ellos estaban mandándose papelitos una persona no muy agradable se había acercado y los miraba de reojo, cuando creyó que ya era el momento hablo]  
  
Snape: "Joder chicos es hora de humillarlos" ¡Potter, Weasley, Granger! Pásenme todos esos papeles! ¡YA!  
  
Harry, Mione y Ron : "Ho no, por favor q este soñando" "Nada podría ser peor"  
  
[El trío se tubo que resignar a pasarle los mensajitos a Snape]  
  
Snape: Haber, haber, haber...oh, Señor Weasley no sabia que Uds. Gustaba de el señor Malfoy.  
  
[Ron y sorprendentemente Draco se sonrojaron, el resto de la clase (La mayoria los Slytherin) se rieron)  
  
Snape: Vaya, vaya, con que a los Señor Potter y a la Señorita Granger también gustaron del Señor Malfoy ase un tiempo.  
  
[Más risas y sonrojos]  
  
Zampe: OH....Señor Potree no sabia que usted hallara lindo el trasero del Señor Finiggan  
  
[Muchas mas risas y múltiples sonrojos]  
  
Snape: Señor Potter con que Ud. Gusta de la Srta. Granger y ella de Ud. Vaya, vaya, no sabia que a Potter le gustara corre mano.  
  
[Risas, risas y más risas]  
  
Snape: Ho valla con que.....  
  
[Lo siento profesor pero ya se acabo la hora de pociones]  
  
[Harry, Ron y Mione salieron volando(literalmente) de el aula de pociones]  
  
Pero entonces algo o alguien los detuvo:  
  
Draco: Weasley quiero hablar con tigo.  
  
[Ron sumamente rojo se acercó a Draco y antes de poder decir o hacer nada se encontraba besando a Draco Malfoy]  
  
Harry: MMM...Mione ¿No crees que deberíamos dejarlos solos?  
  
Mione: Si Harry vamos.  
  
[ Y Harry y Mione se tomaron disimuladamente de manos y se fueron directo a la sala común]  
  
  
  
N/A:  
  
Hola!! Este es mi primer fic por favor r/r 


End file.
